


A Marked Man

by TurtlieCute (Turtliecute)



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Slice of Life, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 10:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16871551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtliecute/pseuds/TurtlieCute
Summary: This was writen after Touch & Geaux during the long wait for Ball & Chain.Several months after Ty returns from his deployment, Zane is ready to reveal his design for Ty’s new tattoo.





	A Marked Man

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another Cut & Run fan ficlet that I've decided to post here to cross save it from a Tumblr. I wrote this during the wait for the release of Ball & Chain. If was how I imagined life might be like after Ty's deployment and how the subject of marriage might have been discussed. It hasn't been edited or beta read.

As Zane exited the bathroom he took a moment to enjoy the sight of Ty sitting in their bed. The golden light from the lamp on the night stand highlighted Ty’s handsome face and bare chest. Ty was smiling slightly as he turned the pages of a notebook sitting in his lap. The sight of that smile loosened something in Zane’s chest. After months of service over seas, Ty had been tense, quiet, and watchful. It was only in the last couple of weeks that the old Ty, Zane’s Ty, had started making more frequent appearances and that haunted look had started to fade.

“Are you coming to bed or are you planning on supporting the door frame all night?” Ty said, never taking his eyes off of the page in front of him.

“I’m just enjoying the view. What are you looking at so intently? I know it’s not a case because you’ve not been cleared for field work yet.” Zane replied as he crossed the room.

Ty held the note book up and Zane could see that it was the sketch book he kept by the bed for the nights he couldn’t sleep. Zane felt his shoulders tense at the sight of that book in Ty’s hands. There were things in there that he wasn’t sure he was ready for Ty to see.

“Did you draw all of this from memory?” Ty asked as he pointed to some very graphic, very lifelike sketches of himself.

“Yeah, while you were gone I found it helped to relax me on nights when I couldn’t sleep. Drawing you helped me feel more connected to you, I guess.” Zane got into bed and reached over to take the notebook away from Ty. He then closed it softly and set it on the night stand. “I haven’t really needed it since you came home.”

“These are really good. Promise me you’ll hide those sketches of me better when my family comes to visit… and when Sidewinder comes by. Maybe you could just burn them since you have the real deal right here.” Ty said blushing as he imagined those drawings in the hands of his ma or worse Kelly.

Zane just gave him a level look, “I think I’ll just keep a hold of them, I never know when you’ll get pissed about a few puns and start withholding on me. I might need them for the company. Then again, it’s nice having a little leverage with you.” Zane’s smile at the end told Ty that he was only half joking.

“You start with the puns and no little drawing is going to help you.” Ty growled. “Do you remember when we were in Texas and I asked you to design a tattoo for me?”

“Yeah. Then we got distracted. You never mentioned it again. I just assumed you changed your mind or forgot about it.”

Ty rolled on top of Zane, pinning him down. He looked Zane straight in the eyes while he rested his forehead on Zane’s. “You know what they say about people who assume, ‘You’re an ass.’” Ty smirked, daring Zane to correct him. When Zane remained silent Ty continued, “I didn’t forget, I was giving you time to think about it. So, have you thought about it? I was thinking my shoulder blade would be a good spot. It’s less likely to get shot at.”

Zane’s eyes slide over to where he set down the book. His heart began to race as he contemplated what he was about to do. “I’ve thought about it. I even sketched out how I thought it would look.”  
“Well let me see it. You can come with me this weekend while I get it done.”

Zane pushed up on Ty, rolling them so they were laying side by side. Then he reached back to grab the book. Taking a deep breath, he started to flip through pages until he found the one he was looking for hidden towards the back. “If you want to do this, I will definitely be going with when you get it inked.” Zane turned the page to face Ty and waited for a response.

Ty looked down at a detailed drawing of their hands, reaching for each other, their fingers woven together. It was beautiful. Zane had captured every vein and scar, even the exact texture of their skin. When Ty drew closer to study the image more carefully in the soft light, he noticed that each hand had a ring on the third finger. These rings were elaborately detailed with their names worked into the design. And most significantly, these rings clearly rendered on skin with ink not made of metal.

Zane waited while Ty studied the drawing. He knew the exact moment Ty noticed the rings by the tension in his shoulders and his absolute stillness. “I think this weekend might be rushing it, but I would prefer sooner rather than later.”

Ty still didn’t move, Zane wasn’t even sure he was breathing. After a few more seconds of painful silence, Zane was beginning to panic. “You don’t have to answer now. I just wanted you to know that I’m here for the long hull. I love you and nothing is gonna change that.”

Ty finally raised his head and looked at Zane with an intensity he had never seen before. “Zane, I love you. This weekend, next month, hell even tonight; you name the time and I’ll happily become a marked man.”


End file.
